she got you
by blackcherryimplants
Summary: soo liz, and sarah here. this is a series of poems orgionally written what... during a sleep over while watching the 3rd movie. more might be added later
1. kikyou's gone

**Blackcherryinplants:  
**  
_well FF.net has taken down the only stories I have reviews on because some bitchy whore has gone and tattled.Humph!says I ad no proper grammer!and If I do find out who it was I'll personally grab them by the throat with one hand and with the other reach up into thier colon, into thier small intenstines, and into thier stomach, rip out thier breakfast hold it to thier face and say   
  
_**"DIDNT YOU MOTHER EVER TELL YOU TO CHEW YOU FOOD? YOU MAGGOT FACED ROSEY ASSED, BITCHY BASTERD?!?"  
**  
_but thats for another day I suppose. oh and umm If you think thats graphic, dont read my muses next story, shes a bit umm mad right now...  
  
poor kimmie-sama! (not from my story, that was a birthday presnet to her_

_{my muse dumb ass}.)  
  
but this is a dark poem about kagomes feelings towards inuyasha picking kikyou over her. oh yea! and well I know most are used to humor and fluff from me but since my boyfriend is so friged he could make a lizzie popsickle I feel the need to make sad dark poems.  
  
sorry  
  
-love and peace are hidden in eldorado-_

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I know you dont love me  
  
I can see it in your eyes  
  
I can see through your simpathetic lies  
  
you try to act like you dont care  
  
you act like I'm not even there why do we play this little game?  
  
why do we put our selfs through so much pain?  
  
when you look at me, I know you see her  
  
as if my identy is nothing not even a blur I used to know my place.  
  
I used to always have a smile on my face..  
  
but you stole my life  
  
now I only crawl in over whelming sorrow and strife. she doesnt deserve your love  
  
but you run to her...  
  
I hate that your the one I dream of You've broken my heart in two  
  
I feel as though I am falling without you  
  
how can you do this to me?  
  
why cant you just let go and leave me be?!? I dont want to see you cry  
  
why cant she just die?!?  
  
all she wants is to see you in hell  
  
please oh please say you wont do that  
  
and send me down that well... I want to believe you I want to know you'll stay   
  
through and through I hope you love me  
  
because I love you too but why cant you forget   
  
the things she used to do? I want to believe you I dont want to see you cry 

why cant she just die?!?  
  
all she wants is to see you in hell  
  
please oh please say you wont do that  
  
and send me down that well...

you dont have to mean it  
  
just say you love me  
  
that would make me happy  
  
nothing would be true  
  
but I need something new please oh please tell me  
  
that you have moved on  
  
please oh please tell me  
  
hold me, and make me believe  
  
that kikyou is gone 

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
**blackcherryimplants**:_well thats enough for now I still hope that I can meet that bitchy whore...  
  
::scratched chin deep in thought::  
  
yea killing that person isnt enough...  
  
I need to crush thier soal  
  
sprinkle it over my chile  
  
have my mammie say grace  
  
and dig in   
  
fork spoon and   
  
KNIFE_

_Im out but still strangely compleatly and utterly fucking pissed off._

_fucking bitch._

_-love and peace is hidden in eldorado-_


	2. sango's week, and inuyasha's murder

**Blackcherryimplants**: well this is a double poem thingy... but umm yea the first one if kinda inspiried from a fiction where kagome is possesed by kikyou and kills inuyasha, but then finds out after kikyou goes away to hell, she secretly wanted to kill him all along... then the second is about how sango started having feelings for miroku... very angsty but yea...

_Kagome_

_A single tear fell...   
  
I scream and cry, yet I do not yell...   
  
I feel the pains lying so cold in my mind   
  
my free soul... yours to find...   
  
Its been so long since I could love my self...   
  
yet I feel like a little toy elf...   
  
Alone and cold I stay far away...   
  
I can no longer be hurt by what you say...   
  
My skin grows cold... my face voied of emotion...   
  
You just sit and scream... when I fall out of motion...   
  
Your nothing but a liar...   
  
I watch as you dance around the deathly fire...   
  
I am trapped... in you shackles and chains...   
  
Caught thinking about your distugisting sayings...   
  
My mind sees a gentle push...   
  
I crawl out from under the bush...   
  
now its your time to scream....   
  
Your surprized by my eye's happy gleam...   
  
I ended what had never begun...   
  
and as I dust off, your life...   
  
I turn and run to the sun..._

Sango

Love will find you your a nice enough person, that you dont need to find it...   
  
its dark... I cant see my own hand in front of my face... I really feel scared...   
  
I dont know what to do... its like the more I cry out the more opressive and thick the darkness becomes...I crawl in a small ball on the floor...   
  
I call out your name... you ignore... I dont know how you became the man I adore...   
  
I fell in love with a shadow you said... I sit here crying your words echo in my head...   
  
The rain is falling I cannot feel any warmth on my cold dead skin... I dont know how loving you became a sin...   
  
I try to tell... tell you all my painful, and un forgiving fears... Yet my crys and pain fall on deaf ears...   
  
I try to hide what I feel, in a cloud of cheer... yet everyone can see my sad single tear...   
  
How can you make me feel so alone? everyone sees what you do... yet they condone...   
  
My love is all I have... nothing more nothing less... yet you take it and leave a great mess...   
  
you walked on... left me crying... silently... my heart feels like its dying...   
  
You take no notice to my sadness... I now think sitting here... I'm suffering from a light case of madness...   
  
I sit alone and see you, we where never what I want... casuial friends... are not the same... but now, I feel I put many to shame...   
  
You cry for another... she was a wonderful person, that you also turned down... now shes moved on and left you... you cry, and make me think of you as a clown...   
  
Is it wrong to feel this? is it aloud to go on? I feel like a stranded fawn....   
  
I dont know what to do... its like the more I cry out the more opressive and thick the darkness becomes...I crawl in a small ball on the floor...   
  
I call out your name... you ignore... I dont know how you became the man I adore...   
  
I fell in love with a shadow you said... I sit here crying your words echo in my head...   
  
The rain is falling I cannot feel any warmth on my cold dead skin... I dont know how loving you became a sin...   
  
I try to tell... tell you all my painful, and un forgiving fears... Yet my crys and pain fall on deaf ears...   
  
sunday was the day I saw beauty alive in your eyes... I swear, I thought you would tell no lies...   
  
Monday you held me, and told me you how you.. felt... I remeber sitting there, and the ice on my heart began to melt..   
  
tuesday you smiled, as your head laied on my shoulder, I didnt relize that the air around us became colder...   
  
wendsday I had icey tears that needed to be left behind I didnt know then that there was more to find...   
  
You walked away, you didnt look back... I thought I was the one suffering from lack..   
  
I called out your name... I was really crying now... I really think that was when the walls came down...   
  
Thursday I saw another, she seemed pretty... not kissing you... but god... I wish you would have just thought and knew...   
  
Friday came and you saw me, nothing seemed a mess... You sat and said 'darlin I must confess...'   
  
Saturday you came by, and told me the news... I really thought you had made me choose...   
  
sunday came and you left   
  
I called after you... I tried not to cry I did my best...   
  
I sat and cried for seven days... I could barly see through the teary haze...   
  
when it was over, I spoke softly...   
  
please oh baby... stay with me tonight...   
  
hide me from reality...   
  
I dont want to see humanity...   
  
I just want to be with you...   
  
I thought then your love had died...   
  
now I know, now that my broken heart is fixed...   
  
that your love never lived... and that my dear is very, very hard to miss...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Blackcherryimplants: this is a combo of how sango and kagome feel well during the really sad times I guess... 


	3. kagura's story

**Blackcherryimplants: heh sorry it took so long to update, I guess marching band really does comsume your life... but with school starting soon, I'll be able to have less band... no worries though... by december I'll be writing full force... un less winter guard gets in the way....**

_nobody wondered..._

_nobody cared..._

_nobody was happy..._

_because nobody shared..._

_nobody wondered about the girl, who love to sing and dance...  
  
the girl who loved to say she loved you... at any good chance...  
  
nobody asked why she cried when she lost the stone that he used... that threatned to close her neck...  
  
nobody wondered why she yelled and screamed... 'till she saw it in check...  
  
They all asumed it was a broken heart to blame....  
  
nobody thought the right thing... that would put the word sorrow to shame...  
  
'little dancing girl... why dont you slow down your pace?  
  
just enough for those horriable people... to see the tears streaming down your face?'  
  
she was casted out into the cold dark world... they just replaced her, with someone less complex...  
  
she knew the dark ice'y world all to well... she tried not to cry... to never be taken back, by the rest...  
  
she felt so neglucted and used...  
  
like a lost puppy, hungry and abused...  
  
nobody asked why...  
  
untill she broke down, and reminded them how they had treated her like dirt  
  
like they had no idea, of what they had done... the pain and hurt...  
  
nobody asked why...  
  
she refused to show her pain...  
  
why she would only cry when it would rain...  
  
nobody asked...  
  
nobody cared...  
  
nobody wondered...  
  
because nobody shared...  
  
she lost her heart to an outside man...  
  
though she was never happy with a wedding band...  
  
He was a lord  
  
he was a lord... with a large killing sword...  
  
'little dancing girl... why dont you slow down your pace?  
  
just enough for those horriable people... to see the tears streaming down your face?'  
  
nobody asked why...  
  
thats right...  
  
nobody asked why..._

**Blackcherryimplants: this is for kagura, my fav. female character in Inuyasha... I guess its about how narku has her heart and she's trying to escape... and the dancing part I threw in because all her attachs have some dancing involved in it... at least the american version... ya know... DANCE OF BLADES!!!**

**bleh well I got more commin...**

**teach me how to live,**

**better than before...**

**corrupt me just a little**


	4. kouga and ayame's night

**Blackcherryimplants**: poor kouga...lost his men... his kagome... now ayame is on his case... I could help him relieve that stress... god is he hott, even for an anime man... oh just... the kinda guy you grab by the tail and take for a ride... ;O yea fan girlish... but oh, you cant let sexyness go un apreshiated...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

the story of Kouga and ayame

I hold my knees close to my chest...  
I wont go after you... I'll try my best...  
I have to hide... and be safe from danger...  
but keeping me here... like drying on an empty hanger...

You told me if you didn't come back, to run away...  
But I was so distraught... I couldn't hear what you say...  
you held me all through that cold cold night... 

you kept saying it would be alright...

but came dawn... your turn to cry...  
as I watched you leave me... I knew it was a final good bye...  
you swore to protect me... that nothing would go wrong...  
you promises fulfilled... the wind howls like a sad sad song...

My dear, my love, don't leave me...  
just hide.. so the enemy wont see...  
My honor is no matter of the heart...  
With you gone... I am torn apart...

but came dawn... your turn to cry...  
as I watched you leave me... I knew it was a final good bye...  
you swore to protect me... that nothing would go wrong...  
you promises fulfilled... the wind howls like a sad sad song...

Don't go away...  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**Blackcherryimplants:** yea the relationship is a sad one... but i you ever see a half naked wolf prince wandering down the streets of san fran, call me your friendly neighborhood lizz...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (please?)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

(please?)


	5. be sexy, ya'll deserve it

**Blackcherryimplants**: nice huh? I decided this was a pretty sad looking depressed poetry fic... so... I made this kinky... sexy... fic... all about the sango man... its again based on a fic... heh MY FIC... where sango gets to dance in a night club, and miroku sees her...

yea and its a double!!!!

Hot right?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I feel hot....  
like I'm on fire....  
sexy....

I never felt higher....

You sat amazed at what I had become...  
you thought I was just a small piece of scum...

I am hot...  
sexy...  
of so fine...

My body...  
the way I can dance...

it blows your mind...

I feel hot...  
like I'm on fire...  
sexy...

I never felt higher...

you see my back bend...

the crowd calls for more...

to the dance of a heart a mend... 

I am hot...  
sexy...  
of so fine...

My body...  
the way I can dance...

it blows your mind...

I love the way I can see through your lie...  
I love the way I can see you want me in your eye...

I feel hot...  
like I'm on fire...  
sexy...  
  
I never felt higher...

Oh baby, looks like your lost.  
Revenge... bitter sweet.  
looks like you've paid the cost...  
  
I am hot...  
sexy...  
of so fine...

My body...  
the way I can dance...

it blows your mind...

I feel hot...  
like I'm on fire...  
sexy...  
  
I never felt higher...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Blackcherryimplants**: yea... very sexy and hot... just in that kinda mood...... _ppsssttttt_.. heh still very single ;o

lol naw... I'm currently single... but, I like being free... being free to flirt, and be sexy without regret!!! its nice really... I mean dont get me wrong, it can get lonley, but really having a B/F or G/F is only good for about the first 2-3 months... mabye, but even then some relationships tend to wear in thin grounds after the first week...

Yea it depends on th person I suppose, but for me at least, not directed at anybody, but I really like guys for thier personallity... sad sometimes though cuz, and this isnt against any guys, but some of the losers I've dated tend to try and suck off my face on the first date... ::shudder:: god I think I need better taste in men...

hope ya liked it!!!


End file.
